Comfortably Numb
by Holy Cola
Summary: Savannah Baker is living her life, on the night of her birthday, she is attacked by a group of vampires. She is saved from the attacked, by someone who came into her life suddenly. He takes her to safety, but with vampires on her trail, she is never safe.


Chapter One

For Savannah Baker, her life had always been simple, she always hated that about her life. But, today, she felt different, something in her life was about to change and that frightened her. The feeling for her started two nights before the big ball that they were hosting at their home. She was excited about it, there was no doubt about it. It was the only time that she was able to feel like a princess. It wasn't about the fancy dress or the best shoes or jewelry that she had. But it was the fact that she was rarely dressed up. She could easily, but she was one to rather to play in the mud rather than keep clean at home.

Something had woken her up in the middle of the night, that was when the feeling started for her. She kept telling herself that it was nothing, it was her imagination, something deep inside of her told her it was a lie. Closing her eyes, she did her best to fall back asleep, however nothing was working for her. She turned over and laid on her back, staring up at her beige colored celling. After a few minuted of debating with herself, she decided not to get up and try and waste time. She had to wake up early in the morning to prepare for decorating. Tomorrow was when everything was beginning to become hectic.

The Baker family was constantly hosting balls, one every other month. This month's one was the biggest one of them all. It was on October 31st, Saturday or Savannah's birthday. It never got to her the fact that she had to share her birthday with the ball, their family has had this ball for centuries and she actually loved having her birthday on the day of this ball. She turned over to lay on her side and closed her eyes before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, it was to a light knock on the door. "Savannah, time to get up." Her mothers voice said. Savannah's green eyes opened, and she got out of bed. Rubbing her eyes lightly, she got out of bed and headed to her bathroom, once inside she took a nice long shower, waking herself up from her slumber. Once she got out, she wrapped herself in a peach colored towel and headed back into her room to put on a pair of her dark blue ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. This was the clothing that she was most comfortable in. Savannah grabbed one of her black hair brushed and began to brush her already curling light brown hair that went to her waist. She was always thankful that her hair had a nice curl to it, it wasn't wild like others. Placing the brush down, she walked out of her room and down the hallway to the staircase. Her mother stood at the bottom, wearing her work clothing also she was directing the caters into their correct place. "Oh good your finally up. Could you please help show the caters where to go? I need to help the decorators."

"Yes Mama." Savannah said to her, nodding her head she walked in the opposite direction that Savannah was heading in. She headed behind the stars towards the family room, where she instructed the caters too set up the tables on the edge of the cleared room. They began to set up the tables around the edge, and cover them in solid white linen. Walking out of the room, she saw my father, and another male walk into the room, they were both carrying big boxes. She rushed over to them.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked them. Her father immediately put his box into her hands. Savannah almost collapsed from the weight that she was suddenly holding. He turned around and left the room without another word. It was no lie that Savannah and her father never got along. It was a constant battle between them. She can't remember a moment where they haven't been mad at each other for some reason or another. Her mother was the only thing keeping her and her father from killing herself. She learned to ignore him. The male turned to face Savannah.

"Do you want me to take that box? I can handle it." He said to her with a simple smile. His dark brown hair hung in his ocean blue eyes. She had to blink to stop herself from staring at him. She smiled back at him.

"That would be great." Savannah replied, placing the box that she was holding on top of the one that he was already holding, He didn't even flinch at the heaviness. She looked at him, then backed away from him and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you sure that you can handle that weight? What is in those boxes anyways?" She asked. He laughed at me slightly.

"I think its the wooden tiles for the dance floor. At least that is what it says on the side of the box." He said to her, Savannah looked at him curiously before seeing that the box was clearly labeled 'Dance Floor Tiles.' She had never felt more stupid in her entire life. She felt her entire face turn bright red, she shook my head. That rarely ever happened to her.

"I think those go in here." She said to him, walking back into the family room, the tables were all lined up on the sides. He placed the boxes in the middle of the floor. He stood up and wiped his hands off of his blue jeans. Walking over to her he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jesse." He said to her smiling at her.

"I'm Savannah," She replied to him. Smiling slightly, she placed her hand in his. Unexpectedly, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He brought his hand down, and let go of hers. Their eyes locked, blue on green. Savannah tried to speak, but she was absolutely speechless.

"Savannah, there are more boxes outside." She heard her father say. She almost jumped at the sternness in his voice. Nodding her head she turned away from Jesse. She walked away from him, past her father, and outside of the home. There was a large white moving truck parked outside, She walked over to the truck and jumped up inside of the truck to get another box out of the very back of the truck. She picked up another heavy box and placed it near the edge of the truck, picking up the other boxes, She carried all of the boxes towards the edge of the truck. Just as Savannah grabbed the last box from the back, Jesse walked to the back of the truck. Once he saw her holding the box, he couldn't help but laugh.

"You know you could have pushed the boxes." He stated, She just looked at him. Yes, that would be the smart thing to do, however her dad was pissing her off already this morning, so throwing boxes around was a good anger releaser. He laughed slightly, and shook his head. "How about you unload the boxes, and I'll put the floor together."

"That sounds perfect to me." She agreed. Now, she got to throw the wooden floor around, it was fine as long as she pretended that the wooden squares were my fathers head. Savannah began to pass him the first few, then she became bored of just passing him the tiles. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked him. He looked over at her and nodded his head. She walked the short distance over to him then knelt down. He picked up the hammer that was lying right next to him.

"It's a puzzle. All you have to do is make sure that the sides go in equally, if not then someone dancing may trip and fall, even though that may be a tad funny, it wouldn't be good." He said to her in a calm voice, she let out a little laugh and looked at him, there was a smirk on his face. "After you find the right place for the tile, you give it a tap with the hammer and your done." Jesse showed her what to do as he told her the steps. "Now you try," He said to her, Savannah nodded. She picked up the next wooden tile that she had previously tossed over to him. She did her best, trying to make sure that the pieces fit. Once she was positive that she did, she lightly tapped the wood with the hammer. She set down the hammer and looked up at him.

"Okay I'm done." Savannah stated, sitting back on her heels. Jesse looked around, approving her work. He nodded his head and took back the hammer.

"Nice work. Do you want to try another one?" He asked her. She opened her mouth to speak, however she was cut off by her father speaking.

"Savannah, you mother would like your help in choosing the linen for tomorrow night." Nodding her head, she got up and left Jesse to finish putting in the wooden floor. She walked into the next room which was the kitchen, heading past the kitchen, through the door into the dining room. The table had already been set, she frowned, frustrated that her father had called her in. Her mother walked into the room holding a light pink, and a black ribbon. She held them together, then overlapping.

"Can you please decorate the stairs." Savannah nodded her head and made her way to the stairs. She set the light pink one down on the top of the wooden stairs. Taking the black one, she wrapped the ribbon around the staircase handle. Once she was finished, she walked back up the stairs and grabbed the light pink one, then wrapped the see through ribbon, over the black ribbon. Once she finished, she walked over to her mother, telling her that she was finished. Her mother nodded her head, and she walked back into the room where Jesse was. However he wasn't in the room, she couldn't help but frown.

Suddenly, she felt herself being turned around. She came face to face with Jesse. He had one hand on her hip, and the other hand was laced with hers, she looked at him curiously as he began to lead her around the new floor with a dance. She smiled once she noticed what was happening, "Well, I thought that we would check the floor, make sure its installed correctly." He said as he led her around the floor, she couldn't help but smile.

"So, well get hurt if you didn't install it the right way." Savannah asked as him.

"If I recall, you did install one wooden tile." He said soon after she finished her sentence. Smiling slightly, she let him lead her around the dance floor, he spun her around a few times before they were interrupted.

"Savannah, can you please run into town and get us lunch?" Her mother asked in her sweet voice. Savannah took a step away from Jesse, unsure of what her mother would say. She smiled slightly and walked away from the two. Savannah let out a little laugh.

"Why don't you come with me?" She asked him, hoping that she wouldn't be too bold in doing so. Jesse looked at her and shook his head slightly and smiled. "Its just down the street, not that far away. If your worried about my father, then-" He cut her off.

"I'll go, after all, a lady should be escorted when she is going anywhere."

"But it's Kentsville, there is no danger here. Its a small town, everyone knows everyone." Savannah explained to him, he just shook his head and smiled at her. "I'll be right back." She said, then left the room to go upstairs to grab her keys and her purse. She left her room and walked down the stairs, at the bottom of the stairs, Jesse was waiting for her. "Let's go." She said once she got to the bottom. The two walked out of the home and Savannah lead him towards the garage. The door was already opened, she walked inside and unlocked her black Ford Mustang convertible, then she got inside as Jesse got into the passenger seat. After starting the car, she placed the top down, to her, it felt like one of those days in the winter that needed to be appreciated for no rain. "I hope you don't mind." She said to him. He shook his head.

"Not at all. This is a nice car." He said admiring the inside of the car.

"Thanks." She replied as she put the car into reverse and headed out of the driveway and down the road into town. It wasn't a very long drive into town, about a minute or so, they stopped at the market and headed into the Deli section. The male standing at the counter saw Savannah, he immediately began working on her family's order, Jesse put his in also, and in minutes the two were back on the road headed back to her home.

As soon as Jesse got into Savannah's car his phone went off, it was Charles. He pulled out his phone and turned it slightly towards him, not wanting her to read any of these texts.

_Did you find her?_

_Yes, don't bother me now, she cant know a damn thing, and I swear if you texting me gets us found out, I will kill you._

Jesse shoved his phone in his pocket, pretending to check the time. It wasn't long before Savannah pulled up to her home. She parked her car into the garage, and headed into her home with her family's sandwiches in hand. Jesse's phone went off once more, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it.

_Your the one thats close to her, don't mess this up._

Jesse rolled his eyes then placed his phone back into his pocket before heading back into the home.


End file.
